


You're Low Fat (Well, I'm Working on That)

by turquoisetumult



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Shanshu, at all :), no point to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: “And are you aware of cholesterol? That’s the stuff of badness I was talking about before.”A fluffy moment in the Buffy/Angel relationship, post-Shanshu.





	You're Low Fat (Well, I'm Working on That)

**Author's Note:**

> Decade-old fic below. Still thought I'd post for fun. 'Cause grown up health issues are the scariest demons of all, y'all! Feedback welcomed!

“You know, being human’s not all about lollipops and candy canes. There are … consequences and stuff of badness.”  
  
“There a reason you’re telling me this?” he asks, forcing a piece of chocolate into Buffy’s mouth.  
  
“Mmm,” Buffy tries speaking with closed lips and a set of chewing teeth. “See, right there, that’s milk chocolate.”  
  
“I know,” Angel smiles. “It’s my favorite.”  
  
“As is strawberry ice cream, bacon and eggs, and cheeseburgers with double the cheese, if I recall correctly.”  
  
Angel nods excitedly.  
  
“And are you aware of cholesterol? _That’s_ the stuff of badness I was talking about before.”  
  
A big smirk turns into a hearty laugh.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Buffy inquires, half-amused herself.  
  
“Just glad to see that some things about you still haven’t changed; still following trends, Buffy? Never figured you as a health-freak, though.”  
  
Buffy pushes him playfully and he bumps into their picnic basket, spilling over wrapped packages. “I am not a health-freak … or a trend-follower – that makes me sound like a mindless zombie, and zombies, need I remind you, are pretty much stupid and icky,” she adds for good measure.  
  
She breathes in deeply as Angel’s restoring the sealed food to the basket. “Look, remember when you first turned human and we spent the entire day in the sun? Remember how sunburned you got?”  
  
“How could I forget? The sensation afterward nearly drove me crazy … again.”  
  
“And remember how we filed ‘too much sun without protection’ under the list of badness? This is kind of the same thing. ‘Cause high cholesterol’s way evil and you just need to …” Buffy eyes Angel chomping on a BLT, “… control yourself.”  
  
Angel frowns. “Do you think there’s a demon that has power or hold over cholesterol or something? Maybe we can kill it?”  
  
Buffy pouts. “Doubtful. I think the apocalypse kinda took care of all the demons.”  
  
He sets down his sandwich and sighs. “Well, I’ve finally got a beating heart. Guess it’d be a shame if it stopped earlier than it should.”  
  
“You know, the world has some yummy fat-free cookies and other healthy foods we can eat instead. Trust me, the sacrifice will be totally worth it,” Buffy says with a sweet smile and plants a wet kiss on his lips.  
  
Angel’s grin widens, spanning from cheek to cheek. “It already has been.”


End file.
